


Craving a Forever Future

by Syco



Series: The Nightwalkers Collection [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, Character Deaths, Dystopia, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syco/pseuds/Syco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha used to be somewhere safe for all living and living dead creatures. Unfortunately, times changed for Nightwalker's, they were deemed dangerous and killed. Now they are determined to get back what once was and Sasuke will have to team up with a lost friend in order to save their existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving a Forever Future

**Author's Note:**

> Craving A Forever Future begins in x108 (only relevant if reading in conjunction with Before The Fall)

It didn't rain the day his heart stopped beating and he became a slave to blood, enemy to the sun. Panic settled in the pit of his stomach when he realized that he couldn't breathe, almost as though he forgot how. Dying was nothing like he expected it to be. It felt like lead was being poured down his throat, suffocating him and making it impossible to think, he had expected more of a blissful feeling, as though floating instead.

He was beginning to find peace within the consuming blackness that was closing in on him, when he tasted copper. His mind immediately registered the taste as blood and his body convulsed, wanting more. He felt a surge of overwhelming energy course through him and he opened his crusted eyes to see an arm leaking blood into his parted mouth.

Immediately he latched onto the given arm, sucking on the smooth skin. As a child, learning about vampires, he didn't understand why anyone would want to drink blood. It tasted like copper with a bitter aftertaste; he had bitten his lip enough times to know how blood tasted.

This was different.

It still tasted like cooper, yet it was delicious rather than bitter. The smell alone was alluring, calling him for more. He greedily drank, knowing it was causing the arm’s owner discomfort and mild pain, but unable to stop. It wasn't until he heard in a harsh whisper for him to stop that he parted from the bloody arm and closed his eyes, immediately falling into a dreamless slumber.

He died sixty-five years ago, at the ripe age of twenty-five.

Since he was of royal blood he had the privilege of deciding when he wanted to be turned – and since he was the second child of the family, he had the option to remain human if he so chose (even though it was frowned upon). Since he did not want to marry and father children he decided to be turned on his twenty-fifth birthday.

Sasuke cradled the glass of wine between his fingers, watching as the sun started to peek over the mountain range. His bedroom although looked over the servant’s quarters, still had one of the best views the palace could offer. He often wondered why he had come back to the palace, and sometimes he would find himself thinking it was for this view.

You could not find this view anywhere else in the world, and he has been to many places. Not everywhere yet, but he had a lifetime ahead of him to explore.

He didn’t start travelling until he was twenty-years undead. That’s when the sensitivity stage stopped becoming a crutch. He also was thankful not to leave the palace during that time because the Uchiha royal family was not welcomed in the village, due to the King’s ruthless vampire hunts.

The vampire hunts was a dark spot in their history, the genocide of their kind. The majority of vampires went into hiding, taking their loved ones and fleeing the country, hoping they would be safer outside of Konoha. It was unfortunate that the rest of the nations followed Konoha’s lead, beginning their own cursed hunts. Torturing and destroying any that walked the night.

Instead of making up 10% of Konoha’s population, vampires were now only at 0.05% - although, that was speculation. Nobody truly how small or large the population was today.

Vampires used to be respected and treated fairly like any other mortal. Now, they were a dirty secret that instilled fear in the young and old.

It was interesting how nobody cried out against a king who never aged, against the hypocrisy of it all.

The crippling fear kept them quiet, allowed Madara to have control over his subjects and family alike. He trusted nobody and the paranoia was a ticking time bomb, the hunts only a prequel of what could be.

The idea of what was yet to come sent a shiver racing down Sasuke’s spine and he turned away from the view of the mountains. It was getting closer to his time to rest. It had been a long day, after all, you only turn ninety once.

* * *

Obito, the only child to Madara, had an air of buffoonery around him. People who did not know the prince would be skeptical to believe that he has an ounce of brains or brawn in him. Yet, Sasuke knew better. With Obito, there was deadly precision leaking beneath the surface.

With the right motivation, Obitio has the potential to be even deadlier than his father.

There was no elegance or class associated with Obito. He was brash, rash and loud – things frowned upon in the crowned prince. He never stood for that political status, and he was very vocal about his father’s shortcomings.

It was a dangerous game he played, openly defying his father’s decisions. Madara would not hesitate to send his son to prison for his treason, so the fact Obito was still walking around with all his limbs was quite the statement. He knew the just how far to push Madara’s buttons without it blowing up and he knew just the people to be surrounded himself with when calling bullshit on his dad.

So when Obito summoned select family members to his study and pitched a deadly proposal to the group, the drop in temperature was palpable.

The words ‘remove Madara from the power’ and ‘dethrone the king’ lingered in everybody’s minds.

Obito pressed on without sparing people the time to sort through the premise.

“I want to discuss it with the coven in town,” he strongly declared. “I believe they may have their own plots against Madara and I want to gather as much support as possible and integrate their plans with my own.”

“What is your plan exactly?” Izuna carefully asked. His voice mirrored Obito’s, which was no surprise in the father-son duo.

“I worked some details out with Itachi and Shuisui,” he turned to regard both of his cousins. “We can’t go any further without some support outside of our family.”

Sasuke carefully glanced to his brother who seemed passionately disinterested in the entire meeting. He knew better, Itachi was paying deadly attention to the conversation.

“Father doesn’t know but Konoha has it’s very own vampire coven,” he grinned. “I am impressed they decided to form one inside the city.”

Sasuke inwardly agreed. Vampires practically fled the city during the vampire hunts. The idea that the city was once again housing vampires sent a thrill through Sasuke’s spine. It would be nice again to gain back some of the soft memories of his childhood. The complete and absolute calm he had when he saw others like his family and not this pool fear and dread that now suffocated him whenever he spied a vampire.

“I have spoken with the head of the coven, she agreed to talk with us about maybe forming a partnership. She will only entertain three of us though,” he tacked on carefully. “Itachi and I cannot attend.” There was true remorse in his voice, “Shuisui has volunteered, anyone else interested?”

Sasuke took that moment to glance around the room full of stoic faces.

Izuna, Obito’s only child stared at his father with a blank and identical face. He only carried his mother’s eye-shape, but nothing else came close to resembling Obito’s ex-wife. He was sitting on the plush sofa staring at his father, without opening his mouth or even acknowledging the question.

Obviously he was not interested in the coven.

Natsumi on the other hand, was twirling a strand of lavender hair that matched her mothers; her gleaming eyes were all Itachi’s. She was Itachi’s eldest child and one of the older vampires of his nieces and nephews. She gave a quick nod, polite and composed.

So one was interested, they needed one more. It was interesting that Natsumi wanted to go considering she and Shuisui, her younger brother, always were butting heads.

Inabi almost looked like he wanted to place his hand up in the air to nominate himself as the last of the group, but he hesitated, obviously running through whether or not he had the time to go off gallivanting to the city.

After all, he was Obito’s grandson. Jus like his father Izuna, they had a lot of political work to do around the palace, which meant several long meetings. It was enough to keep all of them busy and void any attempt to going to the coven.

Then there are Shusui’s kids: Tetsuya and Isae. Isae is still mortal; it would be dangerous and stupid to throw her into a pit of vampires –why she was even invited to the meeting was still in the air. Tetsuya on the other hand is a vampire. Six years his sisters senior and now immortal, forever frozen at the age of twenty-five. But he was still a young fledgling, still in that awkward phase of bloodlust and sensitivity. To send him to a coven would be torture and downright cruel.

Sasuke resigned himself and gave a curt nod. He was the only one left in the room and he really did have nothing else planned for the next few weeks. He was tempted to go towards the land of Waterfall to spend some time in the mountains but decided he can always do that any other time.

After all it wasn’t like he was going to die anytime soon.

Obito smiled gratefully, a smile that haunted Sasuke because it reminded him of a childhood friend long gone.

“Great, so Natsumi, Shusui and Sasuke will all be going as our representatives.”

“What are we representing?”

Shusui eyes him critically, his face poised replicating his father’s. “Our intentions.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding what that meant.

“You will go to Konoha and explain our desire for change.” Obito began, his voice breathy and light. “To bring back the peace for vampires and the release the fear placed upon our kind. Convey that we want make a change, and we need support.”

Sasuke nodded, unsure of whether or not this was the right method to use. What if things got back to Madara? Trusting strangers was a risky gamble that might end all their immortal lives.

“Before you start to explain that we are planning a coup d’état, make sure no one belongs to the Alliance.”

The Alliance was what stopped the vampire hunts, politically at least. Vampires were still being hunted and slaughtered, but not by the government anymore. Four of the noble households in Konoha, along with the royal family, sat together and generated a contract known as The Alliance. This contracted protected the four families from ever being wrongfully destroyed. Any hunters were banned from hunting their people and would face severe punishment if they killed one of the four.

To sway hunters into agreeing, The Alliance added a hunter clause – getting two of the city’s greatest hunter families and giving them sole rights to the termination of vampires that were not part of the four. They became like assassins for hire, anyone who wanted a vampire killed could go to the two families and pay for it – but it could not be anyone from The Alliance.

Everyone in The Alliance, including the hunters, had allegiance to Madara – the King. They were to report any vampires in hiding and any rouge they may find. They were forbidden from forming ties with rouge vampires and turning others outside of their own families. They had to report anything regarding vampires and unauthorized turnings to the king or their protection would be revoked making them fair game to any hunter.

So to ensure that if they went to the coven, and anyone from The Alliance was present, it would pose a stupid risk that Sasuke would never make.

Why would you disclose you plan to overthrow Madara, only to have it reported to Madara and send them to the dungeons or straight to death?

“Of course,” Natsumi flippantly replied, eyeing her brother and father with obvious annoyance in her eyes. “We’re not stupid.”

Obito laughed and nodded, “good. Then it’s settled. Tomorrow evening you go to the coven and bargain for a partnership.”

Sasuke in all of his travels never found a coven. Their locations were always well hidden and away from the prying eyes and ears of the local residents, hidden deep within the protection of the shadows.

Obito dismissed the group, stating he had to get to another meeting or his father would skin him alive- which earned a couple of snorts from the family and a outright chuckle from his son.

Sasuke quickly fled the room, stopping at the door to allow his brother to pass. Natsumi, Shuisui, Isae and Tetsuya all were quietly chatting to each other as they shuffled towards the door, but Sasuke did not bother to wait for them.

He found himself excited about meeting other vampires outside of his family. His encounters with other vampires had always been unpleasant, so this time he was hoping for a bit of a change.

* * *

The security office was centralized within the palace. It was a large room with chairs surrounding a computer module that hugged the walls. Above the computer were flat screen monitors covering two walls of the room. Each monitor held a different location of the palace, including select bedrooms.

The guards who worked in the room stood uneasily to the side as the watched their leader sitting poised in front of the monitors with a dark smirk and dead eyes. 

He watched as one dark clothed figure stealthily darted across the immaculate gardens of the palace and headed towards the guard’s quarters.

Their quarters were located to the right side of the palace, overshadowing the stables. It was stone building, with two floors and vines crawling along the sides of the building. Tall windows overlooked a large training ground that held state of the art materials and equipment.

The camera was too dark for him to make out exactly who it was since the gardens, although lit; the figure was expertly avoiding the lights. Madara frowned and fiddled with the computer for a minute before he got the camera to switch to night vision.

He smirked as he made out the features of the person. It seems like Itachi had become friendly with the guards, if he was able to easily slip into the building. Someone obviously let him in or left it open so that his young nephew could slip inside.

He stared at the screen and within twenty minutes, Sasuke was caught making a quick walk towards the guard’s quarters as well.

Madara smirked cruelly and ignored the way one guard in the room sucked in a deep breath.

He watched as another two figures, each roughly twenty minutes apart, walked into the guard’s quarters with ease. He placed his hands atop of the computer with a contemplative look. What exactly were Itachi, Sasuke, Natsumi and Shusui up to and what guard allowed them access? 

He had to admit with some pride swelling in his chest. They were good, going itno the guard’s quarters knowing that all security cameras were disabled for the remainder of the week due to renovations. It was a smart move, and no doubt was Itachi’s idea.

“Well played, but I’m better at this game.”

* * *

Itachi was standing regally beside the newly emptied bookshelf staring at the three other occupants in the room who were standing in a semi-circle. Each one had the same unique hair colouring and they all had the same smoldering eyes.

They were all standing tensely inside the General’s office within the guard’s quarters. They had easily been able to enter the building, a feat that was highly questionable. Sasuke was sure his brother had set this up and had a guard assist in allowing them access to the building and room.

Usually this building was impossible to enter unless you were a guard or were Madara. They were the only ones with keycards granting access, and Sasuke only had the luxury of being within the building on two occasions. 

“This will lead you out into the city,” Itachi pointed to the large hole in the wall where the bookcase had previously been.  “Sasuke has the address of the coven,” his eyes never slid to his younger brother. “You will need a flashlight to maneuver the tunnels. Do not take any unnecessary risks. The coven has offered to house you for the day, if you need it take it.”

Sasuke gave a curt nod, surprised that the coven would offer to house the three of them. Considering Uchiha were widely feared and hated by the general populace of the vampires.

“I will be here when you return. Remember no cell phones.“ He gave a pointed glance to his daughter who waved it off without thought. Cellphone were easily tracked, and they needed the coven to trust them. Having Madara track their phone and lead them straight for a vampire coven was not a great way to build a relationship.  

The three of them nodded, each moving towards the tunnel. Shusui stood beside his father for a quick second before he flicked on his own flashlight, shinning it into the tunnel.

“Where does it lead?”

Itachi regarded his son for a brief second, “the library in town.”

“Isn’t it locked at this hour?” Shusui commented with a frown clouding his face.

“Yes.”

Nothing else was said and Shusui seemed satisfied with that answer. Sasuke flicked on his own flashlight, standing in the mouth of the tunnel. It was big enough to fit each person but no two people could stand side by side.

The light bounced off the dirt walls that were supported by wood beams. It was well constructed and he flicked his eyes over his shoulder to his brother, wondering how this tunnel got there and who built it – and for what reason.

Itachi just gave a cocky smirk before gesturing him to move into the tunnel. Sasuke turned back away and glanced at the tunnel with his flashlight. It was also slightly low, so he had to duck his head and bend his knees slightly. It would be uncomfortable but doable.

“Be safe.”

Sasuke smiled, at hearing his brother’s soft voice. The genuineness of it gave Sasuke a warm feeing in his stomach. He just nodded without turning back around and entered the tunnel.

* * *

What he was not expecting was an ordinary looking house. He must have passed the place over a dozen times on his rides in and out of the small village and never paid the two-story home a second glance. He guessed that was the beauty of it, the coven was hiding in plain sight.

Surprisingly the windows weren't blacked out and there were no curtains blocking the sun. The small garden in front that followed along the cobblestone pathway to the door was obviously maintained. There were no lights on inside and there was no movement.

Sasuke again wondered if this was the right place but the numbers hanging beside the oak door did not lie. He glanced at the brick, wondering how such an ordinary house could be housing dozens of vampires. Maybe Obito was given the wrong address?

He glanced curiously towards his niece and nephew. Natsumi seemed fascinated with the blooming flowers surrounding the walkway, her eyes straying between the roses to the daffodils. Shusui on the other hand looked completely impassive and moved passed his elder sister towards the door, turning back to give Sasuke a haughty look.

He glared, moving to take his place beside his nephew, ignoring his niece, and quickly rapped his knuckled against the simple oak door that was painted white. It had a small mailbox drilled into the brown bricks, and a straw doormat that had the words welcome plastered across it.

The door creaked open and a small child poked his head outside the door, eyeing the strangers wearily. His honey eyes eyed them all curiously before he opened the door more and took a hesitant step outside.

“Can I help you?” He quietly asked, voice shaking with the sight of three tall dark strangers on his step.

“I think we are the wrong place,” Natsumi began with a small frown on her lipstick lips.

“Umm…” the boy murmured, sweeping golden brown hair out of his face, “are you Uchiha?”

Sasuke hesitated before nodding. The grin that took over the boys face left him breathless. The way the golden eyes twinkled with delight, it was his childhood friend all over again.

“They are waiting for you downstairs,” he began opening the door in a welcoming gesture. Shusui frowned in displeasure.

“Where are your parents?”

The boy frowned, stomping his foot. “I’m twelve mister, I don’t need my parents!” He pouted glaring at Shusui.

“You didn’t answer me.”

The boy puffed out his cheeks, and Sasuke physically had to turn his head away. An aching lost spread through his chest at the sight.

“Mom’s downstairs, I don’t have a dad.”

Shusui nodded and stepped into the house. His polished black loafers clinking on the scuffed hardwood floor. Sasuke followed him closely behind as did Natsumi, her heels creating a clicking sound against the wood.

“Mom says I’m not allowed downstairs,” he muttered sheepishly stopping at the kitchen entrance. He hesitated pointed to the family room off to the side of the kitchen, where a fire place and a set of stairs going down where. “They said to go down when you get here.”

“Thank you,” Natsumi replied with honey in her voice before giving the boy a light pat on the head, which earned a childish scowl before he fixed his hair back into spikes.

She chuckled and followed after her brother who was moving robotically towards the living room and stairs, Sasuke following behind absorbing the quaintness of the house.

Nowhere near as lavish and over-the top as the palace was. It almost felt bigger because there were no guards positioned at every entrance and hallway. He could get used to living like this.

He reached the ratty wooden stairs and followed them down to the basement. It was not finished, the insulation and bare wood exposed. He was thankful he did not take off his shoes, because the ground was concrete and obviously not cleaned.

As soon as the trio entered the room, all the vampires’ heads turned towards them. The room that the stairs lead to was a medium size, holding couches, chairs, desks, tables, and any other sort of mismatched furniture that could be crammed into the space without it being atop of each other.

All the eyes staring at him had him shifting uncomfortably, along with his niece and nephew. There must have been twenty pairs of eyes boring into the three of them.

"Hey look the Uchihas arrived," someone jeered in their direction causing a scowl to make it’s way onto Natsumi’s perfectly done makeup. She maintained her composure and stared dispassionately back at the group.

“Shut up,” a lady snarled standing up in a graceful manner. She gave a deep bow, her black hair falling elegantly around her face.

“Welcome.” She stated, standing up. Her red eyes startled Sasuke, the first time he had seen a trait in a vampire. It was all folklore that vampires had red eyes, your eyes did not change when you turned. So she had red eyes as a human.

“Thank you,” he politely replied, taking a shallow bow as well. Shusui and Natsumi followed suit, each bowing before rising tall.

“You can sit anywhere there is space,” she motioned around the group, “the leader is still away at the moment. But she will be back momentarily, I am glad my son gave you directions to the basement properly.”

So this was the boy’s mother, which meant she was dangerous. She was obviously younger than twenty years, considering her son’s age. Under twenty years undead, vampires held a dark bloodlust that was dangerous. It balanced out because she was also hyper sensitive to the light.

Sasuke just gave a quick nod, a way of thanks, before approaching a sofa. Shusui and Natsumi also sat with him each one composed and eyeing the environment they were in. He took some pride in noting that they were just as equally weary of the vampire who had welcomed them.

He watched as she started a relaxed chat with a man directly beside her, and he decided he found no threat with her at the moment. So he took in the rest of the vampires. Sitting directly opposite to the sofa they were on was a teenager. The boy’s eyes were staring at him with mischief and happiness, the same mixture that always haunted his dreams.

The boy looked like Naruto, his lost childhood friend. This boy and Naruto could be brothers for all he knew. The teen had that sunshine hair that always drew the attention of everyone in the room, just like Naruto. He had eyes as blue as the sea that were always brimming with life, just like the boy from his best dreams and worst nightmares.

But this kid was probably in his mid-teens. Naruto disappeared when Sasuke was thirteen, which was seventy-seven years ago. Sasuke was now ninety, and Naruto would be eighty-nine, not a teenager. Nor would any sibling of Naruto’s be this young, although, it could be Naruto’s grandson, or some other relative.

He hoped Naruto had gotten married and had children, lived a happy and healthy life. Even if it gave a slight tug at his heart, he still hoped the best for his lost friend.

What was disturbing about this boy, besides the uncanny resemblance to Naruto, was that he was a teenager. You had to be at least twenty-five years old before you could be turned, it was an oath and passed into law for the undead. When you’re a teenager you don’t know what you really want in life, and cannot make a sound decision to become immortal.

This teenager was robbed of a life, too young to be a vampire. Immortalized in his teenage years.

Suddenly he forgot how to breathe. What if this was Naruto?

Sasuke frowned, shaking his head away of such thoughts. Naruto always said when his time came he would rather embrace death instead of becoming a walking talking artifact of the past that could live forever.

Although they looked scarily similar, the teenager across from him had six scars carved into his cheeks; something that should have faded when he was turned and something Naruto never had.

The boy seemed amused at Sasuke’s turmoil. The blue eyes lighting up in humor and mischief. Sasuke closed his eyes because his mind was fighting itself and it left him feeling exhausted.

His stomach sank when he heard a soft velvety voice float through the air. One that left goose bumps over his arms and made his heart race.

“Not even going to say hi to me?”

He opened his eyes, and gave a curt nod to the teen creating a wide grin on cheeks that once were tanned but were now pale and scarred.

"Hello Naruto."


End file.
